Like a Dream
by Rielin
Summary: Like a dream, her violet eyes glistens like a field of lilac under the moonlight. Is this a dream, or reality?


**Like a Dream**  
 _is this a dream, or is this reality?_

 **bgm** 《 Ao Haru Ride - I Will Piano 》

 _．_

 _．_

 _．_

"Hi, my name is Aisha!"

From the day she rescued me and to the day I will breath out my last air, I promised myself I will always place her life before mine.  
Her violet eyes glistens like a field of lilac bathing in sunshine and her slender fingers danced in the wind like the leaves hanging about.

She was perfect, yet I was not. Not to her.

"Elsword and I are running for an errand, do you want to join, Chung?"

Whenever my name slips out of her cherry-colored lips my ears perk up like a dog waiting for its owner. I loved the way her voice soothed into my ear and slowly melt me away, yet there was one thing I did not like about her.

 _Elsword and I,_

I love her. She loves Elsword.

"Sure,"

I say as I push the negative feelings that was slowly corrupting my broken heart. Politeness is the only thing I can portray that contrasts my inner thoughts, along with a bright smile. She would smile back, and it feels like the heart that has been stained by the devil's fingertips are cleansed away, in that one second.

"Oh my gosh, Elsword! Do you remember this Honey Potion?"

"Hey, this is from Ruben!"

"How long ago was that when we were slashing bees, haha- four years ago?"

Again, her eyes sparkle like the lilac flowers painted across the vast night sky. Underneath her long eyelashes, hint of pink hue blushes as she nervously smile in front of the male of her desires. Again, she unintentionally starts a conversation I cannot agree nor acknowledge upon. I look over to the knight, with an uninterested glow within his crimson eyes, he looks over his shoulder. Then with the reminiscent, it glows. However, quickly fades away as the conversation drifts away. I fix my gaze on Aisha once again and her eyes remain sparkling. She loves him, but he does not love her.

Then she whips her head toward me, her violet strands swings in the air as hint of lilac can be sniffed for a sudden moment.

"Come on, Chung!"

She acknowledges me. The only answer I can portray― I smile.

* * *

"Tsk, there's no use; this spider constantly flies over to the other side of the land,"

Raven murmured under his breath with irritation as he gasps for a puff of air. He's right. The greatly-sized spider, Magmanta, whenever certain amount of damage was taken, it would fling over to the other iced land and avoid our attacks. As it heals up, tinier spiders are continuously summoned as our energy is drained upon.

I glance over, Aisha was biting onto her lower lip rather furiously, then I catch a glimpse of her violet eyes, letting off its shine. Was it Elsword? In middle of this battlefield? With an irritated breath, I whip my vision toward the knight, however it was not he, that her eyes were glistening.

Then the Magmanta landed on the land we were standing on top of, striking with an earthly impact that made us lose our balance. I grip onto my cannon that was digging into the icy land for a better control of my balance. As I wince my eyes in order to catch my vision, I see a hint of violet hair. My eyes open wider.

Aisha was sitting on top of her wand, which was projected on top of the spider. Then in that moment, she yells out a battle cry―

"Blizzard Shower!"

Every monster in sight freezes within that instance as large particles of ice strikes on top of their body, which now profusely bleeds as the sharp icicles was jabbed into their organs.

Her cry was followed up by the rest of our cries, as multiple skills were blasted upon the monsters as we finish our battle.

Her eyes glistened under the snowy sky of Hamel, and so did mine.

* * *

By the time she reached the age of twenty, I noticed something. Something that constantly stayed within in my mind, the thoughts would not exit my head as it lingered throughout my days.

Her violet eyes did not contain the field of lilac― it was void.

She would catch a glimpse of Elsword once a while, yet she would quickly turn her vision away.

Did they have a fight? Or… did she stop loving him?

Then I noticed, she would glance over to the bulletin board placed right next to the exit. Nothing was posted. Lack of quests, lack of adventure, everyone was sickened. Perhaps it was the mundane life.

It was the middle of silent night. With hint of aridity present within my throat, I let out a quiet cough and raise myself up from the bed. Glancing over my shoulder, I catch a glimpse of the knight, his back was slowly raising and lowering as he calmly breathed. With silent steps, I walk over to the door. The door quietly creaks, which fades away into the silent night. The gentle moonlight shines through the tiny gap in between the wall and the door, which increases its size as I push the door open.

Then I caught her.

Her violet eyes are glistening under the moonlight as it gave off sorrowful radiance. Breezes of fall wind made its way through the tiny gap of the slightly opened window as it stroke each strand of her violet hair. Her slender fingers are calmly placed on top of her one another, on top of her lap. Her gaze is fixed upon the flowers of the night sky.

I slowly made my way toward her, trying my best to not startle her. With careful turn, she glances over at me. Tiny bubble of tears were formed within her violet eyes as the moonlight was reflected upon.

"Chung…"

She slowly, quietly whispers my name.

Just like the first time she called my name, my heart starts pounding furiously. I can feel the heat slowly raising itself toward my face. My eyes widen as I listen to her soft voice that echoes into my mind.

"I want to see the flowers,"

 _The flowers._

One may not recognize what she is saying. What kind of flowers? One flower or a bouquet or a large field of flowers? Where? When?

However, I understood her word, letter by letter. I carefully nod my head in acknowledgement.

My fingers slowly make its way toward hers, and within a matter of a second, our fingers are locked together― as if that's how it was meant to be. As if my hand belong next to hers, and as if her hand belong next to mine.

I gently smile, with nervousness and excitement. The drop of tear that was formed in her eyes slowly rolls down her cheeks, hesitates as it hangs on her chin, then falls down―

 _On top of petal of a lilac._

Under the silent moon, its lights reflects on top of each petal as the soft breeze brushes through our hair. The sensation of soft grass tickles under our feet. In front of us, stretching miles and miles, lilacs dances along with the wind.

I glance over, her violet eyes were glistening like a field of lilac.

"It's like a dream…"

She whispers in awe.

 _I love her._

She glances over at me, and like the petals of lilacs brushing each other, her lips brush against mine.

 _I love her. She loves me._

It was **_like a dream._**

 _．_

 _．_

 _．_

 **end.**

* * *

 **note:** i realized i haven't wrote chung x aisha after 25th day and after reading Minerva Venus's review, i said, i should write one right now! so as soon as i finished reading that review, i jotted random stuff down on google doc and thus, this story was made lol. that's why i feel like it's rushed and all, plus i wrote thsi in middle of the midnight lol. although i apologize that it's a one-shot. in order to create a new multi-chap story, i must go through a lot of brain storming in order to create ending and all and i'm lacking creativity. :c

The point of this story is to figure out whether if their kiss was actually a dream, or a reality?

 _．_

 _．_

 _．_

it's reality ofc XD YAY CHUNG.

 **thanks for reading c:**


End file.
